Kaa's Fun Time With Gazelle
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: This is a Zootopia/Jungle Book fanfic of Kaa doing some naughty things to Gazelle while she is spending her time alone on Palm Hotel in Sahara Square. This is base the fanart artwork by: mysteryguy15375


**Kaa's Fun Time With Gazelle**

It was a beautiful evening night in the Sahara Square where Zootopia's biggest pop star, Gazelle had booked herself a room on the tallest top of Palm Hotel, highest class for a celebrity like herself to live in during her big tour in the central area. She was looking forward pleading her fans with her singing, and her majestic dancing.

As she was leaning towards the balcony admiring the view of Sahara Square while letting cool breeze hit her face. But little would she know that she would get an unexpected visiter. A big mass slithering creature up above the roof tops comes down the sly, and seductive snake known as, Kaa.

Gazelle at first knows what up, as she pretends to not notice him as he come down much closer to her. As he was just inches away behind until-

"Hola, señor Kaa." She smirked.

Kaa's eyes widen in disbelief of how she knew he was there.

"Ssssooo, You knew I was here my little angel with horns?" He said in his usual soft tone of his voice.

"Oh I've always know you come sneaking in here undetected by security." She chuckled. "Now can you explain why your here, Kaa?"

"Oh my sweet, sweet, Gazezzzzlle. I just couldn't help to see that you have just spending time here in this ssss-splended hotel while you a preparing you're whole week tour."

He then slowly descend down from the roof to join in with her balcony viewing.

"Sss-seems you love the view over the horizon?"

"Oh yes. I've always do love watching the scenery of this wonderful city." She sighed.

"It is a beautiful view indeed. But not as beautiful as you." He said peering his eyes over her.

"Oh, Kaa you flatter me as always." She giggles which, Kaa chuckles along with her.

"I bet you missssss having all the fun times with me wouldn't you ssss-say?"

"Yes." She frowned.

"Tough to be a pop sssss-star while trying to sssss-spend more with your friends, and families."

"Yes. And you, Kaa are my best friend in the whole world." She hung her head down.

"What's troubling you my dear?" Kaa asked.

"I just wish I had more time to do other things aside from being the one, and only, pop singer of, Zootopia while I want to do others thing besides going on tours, and singing, and dancing every day, and night while shooting commercials photo shooting, and being advertised on everything."

"But that's your whole career."

"I know. But it gets so boring now. I just want to be free for a while. Just for once."

With that said this gives, Kaa the opportunity to makes his conniving moves on her.

"Look into the eyes my dear."

"Ugh. No, Kaa. Not that again."

"Oh come now, Gazzzzzelle. Look into my eyes. Trus-ss-st in me!"

Gazelle let out a sigh as she chuckled. She turns herself towards him to look at him face to face making eye contact with him.

"Okay, Kaa. Do it."

"Good. Now look closely to me. Look very deeply into my eyes."

The snakes eyes start to swirl in many colors as he starts using is hypnotizing powers on her as he did before with her, and the others. As Gazelle kept his eye contact to him allow his abilities to take effect as her hazel eyes too start to change to swirling circles of colors. She was now completely in a daze as he mind was now slowly getting into his control.

"Thatsss-s it my little gazzzzzelle. Trus-ss-st in me.~"

He then slithers inside the hotel room commanding her to follow.

Gazelle slowly comes inside to her large bedroom as, Kas slithers up to the huge master size bed with his whole snake body is curled up.

"Now let's have you put on a show for me. How about it my little gazzzzzelle?"

Gazelle slowly nod as he eyes are still goggled by his hypnosis spell.

"Yes, Kaa."

"How about you slow off you're dancing skills to me."

"Yes. I will do that for you my friend."

Gazelle position herself in center of the room as she begins to dance for him like she does with her audience that comes to her staging shows. She began swinging her wide hips around, while shaking her big fine booty around with her sparkling sliver shaker wrapping in her red skirt while she shakes around.

"Mmmhmhm. You are just a goddess when you dancing."

"Yes, Kaa. I feel like my body is on fire as I dance."

"Then sssss-show me more of you. Turn around, and give that butt of yours-ssss a good sssss-shake."

Gazelle smiled with her cheek flushed a bit red.

"As you wish."

She turn around as she shake her booty wildly at him.

"My, my what a big butt you have my friend. I bet everyone goes crazy over that."

Gazelle giggles as continue to shake her rump.

"Now tweak it." Kaa commanded.

She does as she squats down, and wiggle her butt up, and down like crazy.

"Yes-sssss. That's more like it." He grin.

"Does this please you, Kaa?" She asked.

"Oh yes-ssss indeed it does-sssss."

After like it seems like hours of dancing, shaking, and tweaking her booty around, Kaa decided to put an end to it.

"Now stop. That's enough for now."

Gazelle stopped as she stood there still.

"Now you ssss-strip."

"Y-Yes, Kaa."

"But do it slowly."

"Yes, Kaa."

Gazelle slowly strip off each pieces of her outfit from her top to her mini skirt while doing in a tease way which makes, Kaa more pleased then ever before.

Gazelle was now topless showing her big Double-D sized breasts with only her red thong panties still on to the bottom.

"Now come on here in this-sssss bed here, Gazzzzzzelle my sweet." He said patting the bed with the end of his tail.

"Yes. I'm coming."

She slowly crawls in the bed lay next to him.

"You had sssss-such a rough day. Why don't I just help relieve all that ssssss-stress out of your body."

He then slowly slither around as he warps around her curvy figure. This causes, Gazelle to shiver but makes her turned on. With her now wrapped, and bond by the snake, Kaa lifts her of of the bed as he turns her over to get a nice good view of her big gazelle rump.

"Ooooooohhh my! Sss-such a sssss-sight to behold." He smiled widely.

He used his tail end as it stroke her butt which made her shivers even more.

"Enjoying yours-sss-self?" Kaa asked.

"Y-Yes, Kaa. I really am." She quivered.

"Good."

Without a hint of warning a loud "SMACK!" is heard along with a sharp stinging pain coursed through her rump as, Gazelle let out a yelp.

"AHHH! K-Kaa!" She shouted as another one clashed on her butt making yelp more.

"You are a naughty girl aren't you?" He chuckled as he continues to whip her rump more with his tail.

"Ouch! Ooooh! OW! S-Stop it, Kaa! It hurts. But... But feels so good. Please... more."

"More? Ssss-say the magic word."

"P-Please. Spank me more."

With that, Kaa give her booty a good hard- "WHACK!" As her butt cheeks jiggles more from the impact leaving red whip marks causing, Gazelle to cry out in pleasure.

Kaa placed her down on the bed as, Kaa needs to rest his tail.

"T-Thank you my friend." Gazelle soft said.

"Don't thank me just yet."

His slithering tail then works his way in between her thick thigh legs as she slowly stroke her sweet spot causing, Gazelle to moan.

"Ooooh, Kaa you are one naughty snake.~"

Kaa chuckles by her commnet.

"That's right, Gazzzzelle. Your Colombian hips, breasts, and butt are too much for me to resi-sss-st."

He continue to wrap his slithering snake body around her two orb boobies as he firmly squeeze them.

"Ahhhh. Ooooh oh, Kaa! This is too much!"

"Nons-sss-sense! Just let your kind old snake friend make feel good right inside"

Gazelle squirms on the bed as her mouth starts to water. Her whole body was burning from the inside. She moan louder, and louder as she was about to reach her limit.

"Kaa! Oh, Kaa! I'm- I'm gonna- I'm going to- Ahhhhhh!"

Gazelle screams in pleasure as her body arch up intensity as she released all of her pleasures out off. She then passed out panting heavily. The hypnosis spell is worn off as she was no longer in his control.

"Wow. That was such an experience I've haven't have for so long. I sure needed that, Kaa."

"Aww. Anything I can do to a friend."

"Actually more then just a friend, Kaa."

Gazelle hugs him as she give the snake a kiss him by the muzzle which made his face beat red.

"Maybe next time I shallow you whole." She said with a smile as she allows him rest on lap her. "But just make sure you regurgitate me out."

"Promises, promises my dear, Gazzzzzelle.~"

Both the snake, and gazelle rest peacefully as they enjoy the rest of the night inside the Palm Hotel.


End file.
